The Dog Days of Summer
by partypantscuddy
Summary: Set in the ATB universe. Heat, water, and smut. That's all you need to know.


_It was a good friend of mine's birthday yesterday, and this is her present. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

It was hot out, _too _hot out for it to be mid-May, especially considering they lived in New Jersey. House could have sworn it was almost a hundred degrees out and the last time he checked, he didn't live in the tropics given that the humidity made the heat even more unbearable. He stood from his desk in the office on the third floor of the home he shared with Cuddy and limped out onto the balcony. He leaned across the railing, looking out to the backyard. The sudden change in the temperature had prompted Cuddy to call up the mothers of some of Rachel's friends to have a pool party and there were currently over ten eight year olds running around his yard, their mothers gossiping in the far corner of the yard underneath the canopy. He watched as Cuddy picked up their two year old Adam and gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting him down into the plastic wading pool they had bought for when they weren't able to put him into the actual swimming pool. He decided that if he was going to stand in the heat, he was at least going to enjoy it. He slipped back into the house and changed into a pair of swim trunks that were just long enough to cover his scar.

"Nice of you to join us." Cuddy commented when he entered the kitchen of their home.

She was wearing one of her many bikinis, a gold one which accentuated her curves, making it hard for anyone to believe that she was over fifty. He watched as she opened the door to the refrigerator and bent over to pull something out of the lower drawers. He smirked at the glorious view of her ass. He had always told her that she put the ass in massive.

"I can feel your eyes on my ass." She continued as she straightened out and placed the box of apple juices on the counter.

"Can you blame me when that bathing suit barely covers it?" He replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know what they say, if you got it, flaunt it."

"You don't need to flaunt it when you can be wearing a trash bag and still be hotter than any of the other mothers out there."

"If you're going out there, be nice. I know you don't like most of them, but do it for Rachel's sake."

He rolled his eyes before nodding in agreement. He didn't like most of the mothers of his daughter's friends. They were mostly women who were self-obsessed, caring too much about their appearance and not enough about their children. They reminded him of the Real Housewives of New Jersey and as much as he loved to watch them for entertainment purposes, he hated having the likes of them in his home. He had no problem with having their children around though. He'd gotten used to having the same group of kids around ever since Rachel had entered the first grade and quite frankly he knew how to avoid them if he wanted to; the days where there was a gaggle of kids in his home and he didn't want to have to put up with the shouting he'd just take off to the apartment or he would coerce Wilson into going out with him until he was sure the coast was clear.

He followed after her as she walked back into the yard, immediately greeted by the feel of Zeus's tongue across his face. Sometimes he regretted having gotten a dog that had turned out to be a monster in size, but in the end he assumed it was worth it. The dog made his family happy and also kept him amused at times. Not to mention that the dog had an intense dislike for his mother-in-law, which greatly pleased him.

"Down boy!" He scolded as Zeus dropped back down to the ground and sat, looking up at him apologetically.

"Dad!" House turned around before feeling the impact of Rachel's body against his good leg.

"Hey kid." He replied, before picking her up.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Working." He replied. He had spent most of the afternoon sitting in his office, writing up case files for a medical journal he had been asked to write. He had been reluctant to do it at first, but figured he could use the money for something in the future. For the first time in over two months, he was actually free of a case.

"Booring." The eight year old replied before kissing his cheek. "You should throw me into the pool…because yes…"

He let out a small laugh at her form of asking before walking over to the deeper end of their pool. "Is your mom watching?"

"No! Quick before she notices."

"One, two, three!"

He threw Rachel into the pool, smirking when she came up for air giving him a thumbs up.

"HOUSE."

"Sorry." Rachel mouthed before swimming in the opposite direction and away from the incoming storm that was her annoyed mother.

"What did I tell you about throwing her into the pool like that? She could get hurt."

"Cuddy, she's eight. She's known how to swim for as long as we've lived in this house. I'm not throwing her into the shallow end; I'm not throwing her close to any of the edges. You're overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting!" Cuddy crossed her arms and he rolled his eyes, knowing it best to let her win if he were going to even attempt to get what he wanted later on in the evening.

"Okay, you're not overreacting. But she's not going to get hurt."

"Whatever you say House, you're always right." She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Cuddy come on." He replied, taking hold of her wrist. "I've been around since she was a toddler; I'm not going to let her get hurt under my watch. Trust me."

"I do trust you. It's just the maternal instincts. I'm sorry." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"If you're really sorry, you can show me later." He replied, winking as he slid his hands down to her ass.

"Of course." She replied, winking back before dropping her arms from around his neck and walking way. He watched the swing in her hips as she approached the other mothers, plastering on her winning smile to feign in interest in whatever conversation she was about to walk into.

He ran hand through his thinning hair before walking over to the wading pool, where Adam was currently splashing about in the two feet of water he was currently surrounded by. He watched as the toddler picked up one of his rubber duckies – the Doctor Who one – and put it into his mouth. House shook his head at his son's innocence before bending over and picking him up.

"Pretty sure you're better off on in the actual pool and not that fake one."

He reentered the house with Adam in tow and made his way towards the closet where they kept all of their swimming gear. He grabbed two floaties and noticing that they were lacking the appropriate amount of air grabbed the pump to refill them. House limped into the kitchen, sitting Adam down on the island and sitting at one of the chairs before taking the pump and beginning to refill the floaties. He filled them before putting them onto Adam's arms and carrying him back outside.

The water of the pool was not as cold as he was expecting it to be, and he was glad. He hated cold water, as did his leg. He sat down on the stairs of the shallow end of the pool, Adam at his side splashing about. Adam took a step down, getting deeper into the pool, and House watched, his eyebrow raised as the toddler attempted to swim.

"Not exactly how you do it buddy." He said as he shook his head at his son's attempt. Adam was flailing his hands up and down while still standing on the second step of the pool, the water up to his shoulders. House sighed, shifting down onto the second step.

"You're too little to teach to swim, so how about I teach you how to float?"

He took Adam by the middle and lifted him, before putting him back into the water on his back.

"Stay still."

He kept his hands against his son's back, keeping him a float before letting go. He stood as the water carried Adam a few inches away from him, watching as he started giggling at the feeling of being carried away by the water. There was a sudden splash causing Adam to startle and flip onto his stomach. House's reflexes reacted as quickly as possible as he grabbed the toddler and pat his back as he spit water from his mouth. He started wailing and House looked around for the source of the splash, irritated once he realized that it was Zeus, chasing after one of the balls the other kids were playing with in the deeper end of the pool.

"ZEUS, GET OUT." He scolded, splashing the dog in the face with his free arm. Zeus was usually allowed into the pool, but seeing as he was the current cause of Adam's distress he didn't want him anywhere near the water.

"Shoo!" He continued, standing and motioning for the dog to get out of the pool before he himself exited the pool. "You're fine little guy, there's no need to cry. You're okay A." He reassured the child as he rubbed his hand along his back in order to calm him.

"Why is he screaming?" Cuddy asked as she approached him, her brow furrowed.

"I was teaching him how to float, Zeus jumped in, scared the shit out of the little guy and he capsized, swallowed some water."

"My poor baby! Here let me take him. It's time I put him down for a nap anyway." She replied, reaching for their son.

House handed him over before approaching the dog, who was currently hiding beneath one of the lounge chairs.

"Go." He pointed towards the dog house, a shed that he had forced Wilson to help him turn into a place to contain the dog when he did something wrong. He watched a blur of white run off towards the open door of the shed. He limped after him and closed the door. The dog would be fine; the other side had a fence around it, enclosing it a part of the ground outside of it. There was a bowl of water and food in there for him. The dog house was only used when they were in the yard and not always able to keep an eye on him.

He made his way towards the door leading back into the house, only to be stopped in his tracks by the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Dad! Can you do that cool thing with the water instantly becoming ice!? Please?"

He would have said no because his leg was starting to act up and he just wanted to get back inside, had she not turned on the expression she used to get her way, which included batting her eyelashes and looking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

Gregory House never thought he would see the day where an eight year old had him wrapped around her finger.

"I'll see if there are any water bottles in the freezer that I can use for it." He replied before entering the house.

He walked over to the freezer surprised to find water bottles that were not completely frozen. He took one and quickly flicked the side of it, watching as it turned to ice. He was sure that Rachel had set him up. He grabbed a glass and filled it with ice, before grabbing another water bottle.

He walked back out into the yard, not at all surprised to see Rachel and her friends waiting around the table under the canopy.

"Alright, I'm only doing it once, and then I'm going inside." He stated as he set down the glass of ice.

"You guys watch, it's really cool." Rachel exclaimed as he opened the bottle of water.

"He's going to pour water into a cup of ice? Oooh, so cool!" One of the kids responded, rolling his eyes.

House opened the bottle of water and began to pour it into the cup of ice, watching as the kid's mouth dropped in awe. Because the water was at a temperature below freezing, and the glass of ice was below freezing, when they made contact, the water instantaneously turned into ice. He continued to pour the water until the bottle was empty, having formed a mountain of slush on top of the ice.

"And that young padawans, is how you make instant ice."

He smirked as the kids started clapping, before giving a small bow and walking back into the house.

Hours later he was standing in the shower, letting the hot water run over him when he heard the sound of the door open. He turned, only to see Cuddy dropping the top of her bathing suit through the glass door of the shower. He smirked as she slid open the door of the shower before approaching him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she brought her lips to his.  
He moved his hands down to her hips, pulling her against his quickly growing erection. She was still wearing the bottom of her bikini and he groaned at the feel of the slippery material against his skin. He went to pull them down only to have her stop him.

"Nuhuh," She murmured against his lips, holding onto his hand with her own. "_I _came to _you_."

She slid her hand between his legs and smirked against his lips when he groaned as she wrapped her hand against his cock. He felt her thumb rub against his tip and instinctively bucked his hips towards her. He groaned again as she started moving her hand along his shaft. He could feel his cock throb in her hand as she continued stroking him, watching as she slid down onto her knees before slipping him into her mouth. House's hand automatically slid into her hair, an instant reflex to the feel of her tongue against his cock. He gritted his teeth together in attempt to restrain another groan as he felt her teeth graze across his shaft. He watched as she bobbed her head back and forth before leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes, enjoying the attention he was currently receiving.

After several minutes he felt himself nearing the edge and pulled her up by the arms to face him. He pressed his lips against hers, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip before pulling at her bottoms until they had slid down to her knees. His hand found the inside of her thigh and he smirked when she let out a small gasp as he pressed his thumb against her clit. He applied just the right amount of pressure to have her pulling away from his lips and resting her head against his shoulder and moaning in approval. He slipped two fingers inside of her, his thumb continuing to rub her clit.

Cuddy reacted to the attention he was giving her by biting down on his shoulder as he pumped his fingers inside of her. House slid his free hand down to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze as he continued to wind her up, feeling her muscles begin to tighten around his fingers. He heard her let out a muffled cry of pleasure against his shoulder that made his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Don't stop." He heard her murmur and he took it as a sign to increase the pace of his fingers. He smirked in satisfaction as he felt her body tense against his, her breath hitching before moaning out his name as she came.

"Fuck the shower." She said purred, brushing her lips against his. "Bed, now."

The water stopped running and she pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed.

She straddled him before grabbing his cock and guiding him towards her entrance. They both let out a moan of pleasure, his hands gripping her waist she slid down onto his shaft. Their rhythm was slow, wanting to savor the feeling of being one, never really have grown tired of the ecstasy that sex brought them.

He growled as Cuddy brought her lips against his, pulling at his bottom lip, one of her hands planted against his chest while the other wrapped around his neck, keeping him as close as possible. His hands slipped down from her waist to cup her ass as she moved above him. He sat up against the headboard, increasing his pace as she ground her hips against his. She pulled her lips away from his and flipped her hair back, her eyes closed as she rode him. He moved his mouth to her breast, sucking her nipple as her hand moved into his hair. He could hear by the sound of her moans that she was close to reaching her peak. House watched in pleasure as she bit her bottom lip before letting out what was one of the most attractive moans of satisfaction he had ever heard her make.

"Don't hold back Cuddy." He murmured, pressing his lips against her neck and sucking at her skin.

"I'm so fucking close House." She whimpered, her hand finding its way back to his chest as she gasped.

House groaned when he felt her walls begin to constrict around him, her mouth finding his, her hands planting against his shoulder as she moaned into his mouth, her body shaking as she came. He could feel the sweat drip from their bodies as he slowed his pace, feeling his body tense as he felt himself come inside of her, the sound of her voice as she continued to ride out her orgasm sending him over the edge.

Cuddy leaned her forehead against his and he wrapped his arms around her as they both panted in attempt to regain a steady breathing rate.

"Next time we should do it in the pool."


End file.
